


A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Three Ghosts, Gen, Hallucinations, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 16 "A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day"
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Oliver was tired of seeing ghosts. When Shado had first appeared to him while he lay dying in the Foundry, he’d thought it had been because of that, that she had come to him because the people he’d lost were reaching out to him to welcome him into their ranks. But then Barry had saved him, as much as he hated to acknowledge that fact, and his life had resumed. Despite that, Shado had appeared to him a second time, at home. He’d rounded a corner and there she’d been, just as beautiful as he remembered, and alive. As much as he wanted it to be true, to be real, he knew it wasn’t. He had watched her die, and seeing her again, when he was no longer in danger of dying, was what had told him that something must have been wrong with him.

He’d gone to Barry for help figuring out exactly what that something was, hating that he had to, hating that he had to rely on him again, but the blood analysis that would contain those answers would take time, and in the meantime, Oliver decided that it couldn’t hurt to try and clear his head. Maybe it would help keep the ghosts at bay, if only for a little while.

Returning to the Foundry, Oliver gently but firmly let Felicity and Barry know that he needed some privacy, and once they’d left he grabbed his bow and a tennis ball and moved to the edge of the circle of tables, facing the empty space at the back of the room, so that he wouldn’t damage anything if he missed what he was actually aiming at. Then he tossed the tennis ball, took a deep breath to center himself, took aim, and fired.

Suddenly, Slade Wilson was there, snatching the arrow Oliver had just loosed out of the air. Oliver froze, not believing his eyes. Evidently, he wasn’t done being visited by ghosts from his past.

“What’s the matter, kid?” Slade asked in the gravelly voice that still sometimes haunted Oliver’s nightmares. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”


End file.
